


Celebration

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: After the events in the jungle, there is a party for the team for saving the people of Jumanji.





	Celebration

Seaplane let out a low whistle. “I didn’t think it was possible for you to get any more attractive.”

“Jefferson,” Shelly said with a fond sigh as he made his way to the full-length mirror to check his bow tie.

“I’m serious, Shelly,” Seaplane said, coming up behind his partner. “You’re always hot, but this,...” He takes a moment to look at them both in the mirror. “Damn, Shelly.”

“We’re going to be late, Jefferson,” Shelly murmured even as he leaned into Seaplane.

“Only person who’s gonna notice is Doc.”

“And he’ll send Ruby after us. We can wait until after.”

“Tease,” Seaplane murmured as Shelly turned to face him.

“Serves you right,” Shelly answered, kissing Seaplane quickly before heading out of the room.

Seaplane took a moment to pull himself back together before joining his partner at the reception.

* * *

“She was flirting with you.”

Shelly took the glass of champagne his partner offered. “Elizabeth is an old friend. That’s just the way she is. She had been with her partner since before I met her,” he gestured across the room to where Elizabeth was hanging off a woman in a well-tailored suit talking to Ruby.

Seaplane hummed as he finished the drink in his hand. “Things are winding down here, what do you say we make our escape?”

Shelly looked around the room, catching Dr. Bravestone’s gaze with a raised eyebrow as he motioned towards the door with his head.

Bravestone glanced around the room, noting Seaplane’s jitteriness before nodding back.

Shelly thanked him with a smile before finishing his drink and taking his partner’s hand and leading the way out of the reception hall and to the room they were sharing.

When they returned to the room, Shelly barely had the time to close and lock the door before Seaplane was pressing him against it with desperate kisses. “I don’t think you understand how sexy you are,” Seaplane murmured against his lips.

“Jefferson,” Shelly attempted to protest.

“Nope,” Seaplane silenced him with a quick kiss, leading the way to the bed, with the mirror positioned directly at the foot. “Let me show you.”


End file.
